


Paws of Fury: Christmas Kitten

by Veritas03



Series: Paws of Fury [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Kittens, M/M, Paws of Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and a certain tiny black kitten has gone missing. Draco searches the Manor and finds a surprise.<br/>This is just a little holiday companion fic to "Paws of Fury", set between chapters 21 and 22 of the original fic. You don't need to have read it to be able to follow this. Just remember that, due to some mysterious magic, Harry is sometimes a little black kitten called Pof (for Paws of Fury). Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws of Fury: Christmas Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> Thank you **Sevfan** for helping to make this presentable!!

**Christmas Kitten**

The bed was cold. Draco shivered and grimaced at being awakened by the chill. Even before rolling toward the other side of the bed, he realized that Harry wasn’t there. The wizard, who happened on occasion to be a tiny black fluffy kitten, was usually a tremendous source of heat on a cold winter’s night. Harry, in human or kitten form, was a warm and snuggly being.

As expected, Draco found nothing on the other side of the bed except an expanse of slightly rumpled bed covers. He reached for his wand and cast _Lumos_ to see if perhaps Harry was at the window seat or sitting by the fire. Aside from the bed, those seemed to be his favorite places in Draco’s suite of rooms at the Manor. The illumination, however, revealed no sexy wizard with messy dark hair. 

Next Draco cast _Tempus_. “Two o’clock!” Stifling a yawn, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Where the hell are you, Harry?” 

He shuffled his feet into his slippers and pulled on his dressing gown, tying the sash as he considered where Harry might be. The door to the ensuite was slightly ajar, but there was no light coming from the room. A tired sigh escaped him as he rubbed his hands across his face. Post-midnight snack? Communing with the house-elves? Snooping into the presents under the Christmas tree? Draco smirked. Of course!

He Apparated into the main hall and immediately noted the soft light coming from the drawing room. As he drew close to the door, he thought he heard a light tinkling sound, like tiny bells jingling quietly. Very carefully, Draco peeked around the door.

There in the firelight, a little black kitten chased and jumped at and frolicked with tiny glowing spheres. It took Draco only a moment to realize that the small orbs of light were, in fact, fairies from the Christmas tree. A dozen or so of them flitted about the kitten, teasing him playfully, while others watched from the boughs of the large, beautifully decorated tree. 

Draco slipped quietly into the room, but stayed close to the door. He watched in amazement as the kitten, Pof, spun in little circles, following the glowing forms of the small creatures. He leapt at them and they flitted away, only to dash back in to place quick kisses on the furry head of the obviously delighted kitten. The sound of tiny tinkling bells, Draco discovered, was the laughter of the fairies.

Warmth suffused him as he watched the scene before him. It may have been the kitten playing joyfully with the fairies, but Draco knew that Harry – the man – was also benefiting from the little game. In the almost two months they’d been together, both wizards had come to understand that being a kitten was allowing Harry the opportunity to experience a kind of youthful joy that had been denied him during his childhood.

Draco had noted Harry’s excitement as the Christmas season had approached. Having only recently been freed from the Rotting magic curse that had robbed him of positive emotions, Harry had been eager to truly celebrate the holidays for the first time in several years. They had decorated their loft – and if the décor seemed a little heavy on the mistletoe, Draco hadn’t complained – and even had a small tree there. Draco noticed that Harry had allowed himself to be unrestrained in his enthusiasm when it was just the two of them, but he seemed more reserved since they had arrived at the Manor two days before. Though Draco had been able to tell that he was amazed at the beauty of the Manor bedecked for the holidays, Harry had been obviously trying to comport himself as he felt was appropriate for an adult – and resist the kittenish urge to pounce on anything shiny. 

Normally Harry might have transformed into Pof for some kitten time, even while at the Manor. Draco’s parents were well aware of Harry’s feline alter ego. Narcissa was quite enchanted by Pof. Lucius was less impressed, partially due to the vile potion he had to ingest to subdue his allergic reaction when the kitten was near.

This year, though, the Manor was full of other guests. Draco’s Aunt Andromeda was visiting from Australia with her grandson, Teddy. The shy seven-year-old also happened to be Harry’s godson, and the two of them had spent a great deal of time together becoming reacquainted. After Harry had explained to Teddy and Andromeda how the Rotting magic had affected him – compelling him to stay close to Grimmauld Place and making him feel isolated from his family and friends – they had been willing to forgive his absence in their lives. Though they planned to return to Australia after the holidays, Harry had promised that the distance would not keep him away.

Also visiting was Draco’s favorite young cousin Etienne. Of course the fifteen-year-old was accompanied by his parents, Aramis and Geneviève Malfoy, along with his younger siblings. Though Etienne was as yet unaware, negotiations were being made between the two families for him to become Draco’s heir. The magical process, which combined a legal adoption with a bonding of sorts, would not occur until the young man was eighteen – and then only if he agreed to it.

Their first Christmas together was turning out to be everything they had hoped for, and Harry and Draco both agreed that the guests at the Manor – especially the excitable children – made this Christmas even more special. It had also, however, made kitten time a rare luxury. So much uncertainty still surrounded the kitten magic, they agreed to keep quiet about it for a while longer. Harry wasn’t yet ready to expose this secret beyond the few who already knew of it. So – in the two days they’d been at the Manor – Harry had transformed only once into the kitten to enjoy a little nap in front of the fire place in Draco’s room. 

Draco supposed then, that he should not be surprised to find Harry, transformed into Pof, frolicking with the fairies around the Christmas tree. It might be considered a miracle that Harry had been able to resist this long. Draco almost wished he could, just for a moment perhaps, be a small kitten and join in the fun. 

Draco’s attention was pulled from his musing by a sudden brightness. The kitten was all at once surrounded by light as a multitude of fairies swarmed him. Draco stepped forward in concern. Fairies were known for their fickle natures. Had the play turned vicious? He got no farther than a few steps before a brilliant light swept across his path, and a fairy hovered before him. Tiny though she might have been, there was no mistaking the fierceness she was projecting. She flitted about his face, her luminescence making it impossible for Draco to see what was happening with the kitten.

“Enough!” Draco shouted, startling the fairy so that she flew back away from him for a moment. It was just enough for Draco, intent upon rescue, to take a few more steps toward Pof – only to find the kitten rolled onto his back, being mobbed in a tickling frenzy. Far from needing to be rescued, Pof was making what Draco had to admit were the most adorable little purring, chirpy sounds that must have been kitten giggles.

Draco huffed a quiet laugh and stood, shaking his head, at the kitten/fairy antics. The fairy who had belligerently blocked Draco’s path before moved closer to him once more and was clearly studying his amused expression. She cocked her head this way and that, and Draco couldn’t help the eyebrow that quirked up at her scrutiny. Evidently the patent Malfoy eyebrow lift resonated with her in some way, because she smiled at him. Then she flew quickly in and grabbed at his dressing gown, gathered a minute bit of fabric in her tiny fist and actually managed to pull him forward.

Draco didn’t have time to ponder this surprising discovery of fairy strength, as he suddenly found himself on his knees beside the kitten. His arrival startled the other fairies only briefly. When they noted his little escort – still clutching at his dressing gown – they returned in a bright swarm to continue tickling the kitten’s tummy. 

In the break however, Pof had noted him there and now delightedly cried out, _“Draco!”_

Draco realized the kitten, still in reality a very powerful wizard capable of a great deal of wandless magic, must have cast the spell allowing his kitten noises to be understood by his favorite person. “Hello, kitten. Having fun?”

 _“Oh! Yes!”_ Pof squeaked out around the kitten giggling sounds. _“The fairies like me!”_

Draco smiled helplessly down at the tiny kitten. “How could they not?” he asked warmly.

The fairy who had brought Draco, literally, to his knees had been hovering just at the periphery of his vision. Now she flitted back before his face, gave him a smile, a wink, and blew him a kiss before flying toward the group of fairies tickling the kitten. Orders were obviously given, and the fairies began to disperse. They gave their goodbyes to the kitten in the form of more kisses, which Pof obviously enjoyed. When the last fairy, the fierce protector, had bestowed her kiss on the furry head and returned to the tree, the kitten turned and scampered the small remaining distance to where Draco sat upon the floor. 

Instead of immediately gathering Pof into his arms, as he suspected that the kitten was hoping he would do, Draco folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the fluffy scoundrel. “Finished flirting with the fairies, have you?”

The kitten gave an outraged huff and put his front paws on Draco’s legs. _“I wasn't flirting!”_ The pout – the one Draco had yet to resist – was beginning to emerge. _“I just wanted to look at the tree.”_ The little ears drooped. _“They made me play with them,”_ the kitten finished in a small voice.

Unable to resist any longer, Draco scooped the kitten into his arms and held him close. The purring began immediately as Pof rubbed his whiskered face against Draco’s chest. He bent to place a kiss on the furry head, and the kitten stretched up to bury his nose against Draco’s throat.

 _“Mmmm… Draco…”_ As always, Draco’s scent brought calm and contentment to the kitten, and to the wizard he truly was as well. _“I’m ready to snuggle. Can we go to bed now?”_

Grinning wryly as he got to his feet, Draco decided against pointing out that he still would have been in bed if a certain errant kitten hadn’t decided upon a middle of the night romp with the fairies. “Of course, Pof. Kittens need their rest, after all.” 

Finally Draco and Harry – or rather, Pof – were back in their bed, snuggled in for sleep. The kitten was curled upon Draco’s pillow so he could cuddle close to the source of that glorious scent. Draco had become accustomed to the feel of Harry, in one form or another, nuzzled into his neck, so the sensitive skin was now less ticklish than it had been in the beginning. Now, the furry little body snuggled against his throat was a completely warm, pleasant sensation.

Just as Draco was drifting into slumber, he heard the clock chime the hour. A moment later, the kitten stirred beside him. Suddenly there was a cold little nose against his cheek and wide green eyes peering into his. 

_“Draco! It’s three o’clock!”_ The kitten blinked expectantly.

“Yes, Pof, I know.” Draco reached up to scratch behind the kitten’s ears. “Your little adventure with the fairies had me up at two o’clock searching for you. It’s alright. We still have time to get some sleep.”

Now the kitten was standing up with his soft little front paws pressed against Draco’s face. _“Draco! It’s morning time,”_ Pof said excitedly. _“That means it’s Christmas!”_

Draco kissed the little paws and stroked his hands through the soft fur. “Yes, it is. Merry Christmas, Pof.”

With a breathtakingly fluidity of movement, the small black kitten transformed into a handsome wizard snuggled into Draco’s embrace. The look in Harry’s eyes was no less excited than it had been when he was small and furry. “Merry Christmas, Draco.”

Draco slipped a hand into the wild dark locks and brought Harry’s face down to his. Their lips brushed sweetly, pressed deeply. They exchanged breath that escaped in happy sighs. Then Harry was once more nuzzling Draco’s neck, and he could feel the contented smile against his skin. He tightened his embrace and felt Harry settle more solidly against him.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep, you know,” Harry admitted, even as a small yawn escaped.

“I know,” Draco whispered. “We’ll give it a try. If not, we can probably find something to do until it’s time to get up.” He felt Harry huff a laugh against him.

“No doubt,” Harry whispered in return and snuggled impossibly closer. “Good night, love.”

Draco knew he was smiling stupidly as he murmured, “Merry Christmas, kitten.”

The End


End file.
